ultimaonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Publish 86
Introduction Greetings Everyone, We would like to let everyone know that "Return to Britannia" will be turned on next week, we apologize for the delay, however due to a delay in our marketing mailers we have had to delay the start of the Return to Britannia promotion. During "Return to Britannia" we will be setting up some Guild Recruiting Stations. For any guilds that wish to participate in welcoming new and returning players to the game please visit New Haven and Luna during Return to Britannia. We would also like to announce the release of the MyUO on our website. During this initial beta phase of its release you will be able to do simple character and guild searches. In the next phase we will be adding paperdoll art and addressing any bugs found during the beta release. You can try it out at search.uo.com This morning we are also putting out a mandatory client patch for an art update. You will need to patch to log in to the game. Finally, don't forget tonight is our big event on TC1 starting at 7pm ET! Character copy over and come visit with Richard "Lord British" Garriot and Starr "King Blackthorn" Long as they help us celebrate 17 years of Ultima Online. We want to wish everyone a Happy UO Anniversary and thank you all for the continued support over these past 17 years. -UO Team Vice vs Virtue Sign up & quitting * Players can join Vice vs Virtue by using the “Join Vice vs Virtue” option from the “My Guild” page of the Guild Menu. * Clicking “Accept!” from the acceptance gump will enroll players in Vice vs Virtue. While enrolled in Vice vs Virtue players will be open to attack from other VvV players while in a non-consensual PvP facet. * All Vice vs Virtue players have VvV appended to the end of their name. * While enrolled in VvV players will receive messaging when logging in and while logged in informing when battles take place. * While enrolled in VvV players will subject to stat loss when killed. * Players may quit Vice vs Virtue by selecting the “Resign Vice vs Virtue” option from the “My Guild” page of the Guild Menu. * When resigning VvV players will enter a 3 day quitting period. During that 3 day period players will still be attackable by VvV members in non-consensual PvP facets. * After the expiration of the 3 day quitting period players will be removed from VvV the next time the player logs in. * If a player is removed from a guild while enrolled in VvV they will enter a 3 day quitting period, during which time the player will be flagged as a VvV participant and open to attack while in a non-consensual PvP facet. * At the expiration of the 3 day quitting period players will have their VvV participant status removed the next time they log in. * A player must fully resign VvV before they can character transfer. Battles * When at least 2, non-allied VvV players are logged into the game a random Virtue City will be open for battle. * When a VvV player enters an active battle region a battle status gump will open indicating their guild’s scoring progression as well as important match updates. * At the start of the battle non-VvV players will receive a warning gump indicating that if they do not leave the battle city they will be open to attack. * Any non-VvV player entering the city during the battle will receive the same warning gump. * VvV players can score points for their guild in a variety of ways: ** Being the only guild/alliance to occupy the city ** Killing opposing non-allied VvV players. There is a 5 minute timeout between when a player’s death results in the killer’s guild receiving points. ** Finding and returning the Sigil *** The sigil icon at the bottom of the battle status gump will illuminate when the sigil has spawned. *** A passive detecting hidden check will alert the player when they are near the sigil with a message that, “Their keen senses detect something hidden in the area” if a player has at least 80.0% detecting hidden skill. *** Players must use detecting hidden and have at least 100.0% stealing to reveal and steal the sigil. *** Once the sigil has been acquired it can be returned to either the Priest of Vice or Priest of Virtue. *** The sigil is cursed and can be picked up or stolen by other VvV players. ** Claiming an Altar *** When the message, “Fight for the Altar” appears in the battle status gump an arrow will point towards the direction of the altar. *** Claim the altar by being the only guild/alliance to stand on it and ignite all 4 braziers. *** If an opposing VvV player steps onto the altar the claiming process resets. * VvV players will receive silver points during the match that can be redeemed for a variety of rewards. * When any guild’s point status bar is filled or the battle timer ends the battle will conclude. * After a short cooldown period if at least 2, non-allied VvV players are logged into the game another battle will start. Flagging * All Vice vs Virtue players will have VvV appended to their overhead name. * In consensual PvP facets normal highlighting will occur based on notoriety. * In non-consensual PvP facets a Vice vs Virtue player will highlight orange to other Vice vs Virtue players except those players that are in the same guild or alliance. * Non VvV players that unlawfully attack a VvV player will be flagged as Vice vs Virtue Participants and highlight orange to VvV players. This participation will last until the player is killed by another player, and will be subject to stat loss upon death. Rewards * A variety of rewards are available for purchase from the “Silver Trader” stationed at banks across Britannia. * Rewards tagged as “Shard Bound” cannot be shard transferred. * Rewards tagged as “VvV” can only be used by Vice vs Virtue players. * Rewards tagged as “Owner: “ are character bound. * Rewards tagged as “Account Bound” are only usable by characters on the account that claimed the reward. * Silver traders will trade items for VvV silver points. * A player can have no more than 10,000 silver points. * Players will start with 2000 silver points. * Silver points will be reset to zero each time a player rejoins Vice vs Virtue. * Traps ** Traps can be placed inside an active VvV battle region and come in two deployment varieties, proximity and tripwire. ** Deployment type can be toggled using the context menu on the trap. ** Proximity traps detonate when a valid target enters the detonation radius around the trap and cause moderate damage. ** Tripwire traps detonate when a valid target steps on the tripwire line and cause heavy damage. ** Traps have a variety of damage packages including, *** Explosion – causes equal parts fire and physical damage *** Poison – causes poison damage and poisons the target *** Cold – causes cold damage and paralyzes the target *** Energy – causes energy damage and prevents healing for a short period *** Blades – causes physical damage and puts a bleed effect on the target ** The number of traps that can be placed inside a VvV battle region is capped at 20. ** Traps can be passively detected with a detecting hidden skill of at least 80.0%. ** Players who place, their guild mates, and allies will always be able to passively detect traps regardless of detecting hidden skill. ** Traps can be revealed using the detecting hidden skill actively. ** Traps can be disarmed using the remove trap skill actively. ** Successful disarmament of a trap results in the trap being returned to the disarmer, failure results in detonation. ** Guild mates and allies may not detect or remove the traps of their guild mates and allies. * Potions ** Potions are delivered 10 at a time in the form of a special potion keg. Double click on the keg to redeem potions. A variety of potion types are available for purchase from the Silver Trader: *** Antiparalysis – Removes the effects of paralysis and halves current stamina. *** Supernova – Causes fire damage to enemies within a 5 tile radius, can be used once ever 2 minutes *** Stat Loss Removal – Removes the effects of stat loss, can be used once very 20 minutes. *** Greater Stamina – Restores 100-125 stamina over the course of 10 seconds. No other potions can be consumed during this time. * War Steeds ** War Ostards and War Horses are delivered as a pet statuette. Using the pet statuette will create a bonded pet to the user. ** War steeds cannot be traded, and when released will disappear. ** War steeds must be fed regular food appropriate to the creature type. ** War steeds must also be fed “Essence of Courage” to keep up their battle readiness. ** If a war steed loses all of its battle readiness it will disappear. * Hair Dye ** Hair dye is available in Vice Red and Virtue Blue * Mana Spike ** The mana spike can be deployed during a battle. ** The mana spike requires 50 mana and will consume all of the user’s mana. ** The mana spike will reveal all hidden players inside the battle region & do energy damage. ** Players will not be able to hide while under the effects of the mana spike. ** Mana spikes can only be used once every 5 minutes. * Artifacts (Giving reward artifacts to the Silver Trader will convert it to the Gargoyle version where available) ** Mace & Shield Reading Glasses ** The Inquisitor’s Resolution ** Ornament of the Magician ** Order Shield ** Clainin’s Spellbook ** Folded Steel Reading Glasses ** Crystalline Ring ** Spirit of the Totem ** Wizard’s Crystal Reading Glasses ** Primer on Arms & Damage Removal ** Tome of Lost Knowledge ** Hunter’s Headdress ** Heart of the Lion ** Crimson Cincture ** Ring of the Vile ** Fey Leggings * Equipment ** Leather Gloves ** Rune Beetle Carapace ** Kasa of the Raj-In ** Wands ** Wizard Hat ** Woodland Arms ** Dragon Sleeves ** Gargish Platemail Arms ** Platemail Arms ** Epaulettes ** Gargish Stone Chest ** Studded Tunic ** Gargish Earrings * Hooded Robes ** Available in Vice Red and Virtue Blue * Plans to a Cannon Turret ** Cannon Turrets can be deployed in an active battle region ** Cannon Turrets will fire at opposing Vice vs Virtue players and VvV participants causing physical damage. ** Turrets can be destroyed by attacking the stone base. ** Turrets start with 20 ammunition and will destroy themselves after they run out of ammo. ** There is a limit of 10 turrets within the battle region. * Royal Forged Pardon ** Will remove all murder counts a player has. * Vice Tile House Addons ** Vice Tile house add-ons that can be placed in a house. ** Wrong, Shame, Pride, Hythloth, Destard, Despise, Deceit, Covetous. * Banners ** Virtue – Valor, Spirituality, Sacrifice, Justice, Humility, Honor, Honesty, Compassion ** Vice – Wrong, Shame, Pride, Hythloth, Destard, Despise, Deceit, Covetous. ** Banners can be double clicked to show a larger version of the artwork. ** Banners can be turned and raised using an interior decorator. * Scroll of Transcendence ** Random +10 Scroll of Transcendence Faction system removal * All players have been removed from Factions. * Faction horses will revert to normal pets. * Faction Greater Stamina Potions, Faction Supernova Potions, Shrine Gems, and Cloaks of Command have been removed. Traders quest Trade Ministers will now offer players the ability to deliver goods between cities in exchange for a variety of rewards! * Players may get an offer for a trade order by accessing the context menu on a City Trade Minister. Trade ministers can be found near the docks or stables in the loyalty cities. * Upon accepting a trade order players will not be able to magically teleport except for using public moongates. Using public moongates will forfeit any distance bonus and rare chance at rewards. * Players accepting their first trade order will receive a message from “A friend…” * Trade orders can be cancelled at any time by selecting “Cancel Trade Order” from the context menu on the trade order container. * Items required to fill the trade order are generated from the real time inventories of shop keepers in the region. * Up to five items in varying quantities can be applied to a trade order and are based on the total number of trade orders a player has completed. * Items may be dropped inside the trade order directly or filled from the top level of the player’s backpack using the “Fill from Backpack” context menu option from the trade order container. * Stackable, insured, and blessed items will not be put into the trade crate when using the “fill from Backpack” option. * Trade orders cannot be removed from the player’s backpack and will be destroyed if the player character transfers. * Each trade order has a destination city indicated in the item property display of the trade order container. * While delivering the trade order players may be randomly ambushed by monsters. * Ambush mobs will have a special “Ambusher” item property, and will despawn after 10 minutes of not being attacked. * Monster difficulty scales based on the stats and skills of the player. * Killing monsters while delivering a trade order provides a bonus to the amount of gold the destination city treasury receives up to a capped number of kill per delivery. * Trade orders with greater distances between the origin and destination city will boost the amount of gold deposited to the destination city treasury as well as the amount of resources rewarded. * When a player successfully returns a filled trade order to the correct destination city’s Trade Minister they have a chance of receiving a variety of rewards including, ** 1 in a set of story books with a unique story from each of the loyalty cities. Each player is eligible for one set of books and will receive a new one each time a book is rewarded. ** A random NPC guild sign engravable with a wooden container engraving tool ** Random resources for blacksmithing, carpentry, tailoring, and imbuing ** A random 0.1 – 1.0 Scroll of Transcendence * A deposit of funds will also be made to the origin city’s treasury. * Players received positive Karma and City Love in the destination & origin cities if trade orders are turned into the City Trade Minister * A player may also opt to deliver a completed trade order to Slim the Fence for rewards including, ** A skeleton key ** A random magic item ** a random 0.1 – 1.0 Scroll of Transcendence ** A rare chance at “An Expired Voucher for a Free Drink at the Fortune’s Fire Casino” ** A rare chance at “Forged Artwork from King Blackthorn’s Castle” ** A rare chance at “Slim the Fence’s Little Black Book” ** An rare chance at “Slim’s Shadow Veil” *** An uber shadow colored leather mempo *** Faster Casting 1 * Players received negative Karma and City Hate in the destination & origin cities if trade orders are turned into Slim the Fence. * Specialty Titles are available from the Title System Menu when completing trade orders: ** Trader – Deliver 1 trade order to the City Trade Minister ** Exporter – Deliver 25 trade orders to the City Trade Minister ** Broker – Deliver 50 trade orders to the City Trade Minister ** Tycoon – Deliver 100 trade orders to the City Trade Minister ** Magnate – Deliver 150 trade orders to the City Trade Minister ** Smuggler – Deliver 50 trade orders to Slim the Fence Global loot changes All magical items (weapons, armor, and jewelry) will now spawn with properties generated via new loot property generation. These include items found, * On Monsters * In SoS Chests * In Treasure Chests * In Dungeon Chests * In Khaldun Puzzle Chests * In Paragon Chests * From Dredging Hooks * From Quest rewards * Loot obtained from monsters, SoS Chests, Treasure Chests, Dredging Hooks, and as Quest Rewards will be influenced by the luck of the individual getting the loot. * Loot obtained from Dungeon Chests and Khaldun Puzzle Chests will have loot influenced with a random luck value between 0 and 240. * Loot generated in Felucca has a 1000 point luck bonus applied to it, as well as bonuses to budgets used in item property generation. * The following negative item properties can now be found on magic items: ** Brittle – Cannot have powder of fortification applied to the item ** Prized – Item insurance cost is increased, cannot be blessed ** Massive – Increased strength requirement, indicated in the strength requirement item property ** Unwieldy – Increased item weight, indicated in the weight item property ** Cursed – Cannot be insured or blessed ** Antique – Increased durability loss, can be powdered 3 times. Each powder will reduce max durability to 250, 200, and 150 respectively. Can be repaired. * Items spawned with the brittle property will have a default max durability of 255. * All items with the ephemeral property will be converted to antique. * Items will have at maximum 1 negative property applied to them. * Item insurance will now scale up based on item intensity. * Magical jewelry (rings and bracelets) will now have a default max durability of 255. * Additional monster loot items will be spawned based on party size and luck. Cleanup Britannia additions/updates We have added several new Cleanup Britannia Rewards to the Cleanup Officers including the following: * Mailbox (1000 points) * 3 types of decorative mushrooms (1000 points each) * Primordial Decay – Elemental Slayer Instrument (20,000 points) * Arachnid Doom – Arachnid Slayer Instrument (20,000 points) * Presentation Stone (a pedestal that can be dyed with Tokuno dyes, natural dyes or a furniture dye tub) (75,000 points) * Vibrant Ocher Pigment (250,000 points) * Olive Green Pigment (250,000 points) * Lucky Charm (Talisman – Hit Point Regeneration 1, Stamina Regeneration 1, Mana Regeneration 1 and Luck 150) (300,000 points) * Soldier's Medal (Talisman – Tactics +10, Stamina Regeneration 2, Hit Chance Increase 5% and Damage Increase 20%) (300,000 points) * Duelist's Edge (Talisman – Anatomy +10, Stamina Regeneration 2, Hit Chance Increase 5% and Damage Increase 20%) (300,000 points) * Necromancer's Phylactery (Talisman – Spirit Speak +10, Mana Regeneration 1, Spell Damage Increase 5% and Lower Reagent Cost 10%) (300,000 points) * Wizard's Curio (Talisman – Evaluate Intelligence +10, Mana Regeneration 1, Spell Damage Increase 5% and Lower Reagent Cost 10%) (300,000 points) * Mystic's Memento (Talisman – Focus +10, Mana Regeneration 1, Spell Damage Increase 5% and Lower Reagent Cost 10%) (300,000 points) * Vollem Held in a Crystal (500,000 points) We have also added many items to the Cleanup Britannia turn in list including the following: * Covetous Artifacts (Blight of the Tundra, Bracelet of Protection, Brightblade, Hephaestus and Prismatic Lenses) (2,000 points) * Despise Artifacts (Compassion’s Eye, Despicable Quiver, Hailstorm, Unforgiven Veil, Unicorn Mane Woven Sandals and Unicorn Mane Woven Talons) (2,000 points) * Ararat Artifacts (Abhorrence, Captain Johne’s Blade, Craven, Equivocation and Pincer) (2,000 points) * Exodus Artifacts and Replica Artifacts (Dupre’s Sword, Clockwork Leggings, Bracers of Alchemical Devastation (Replica), Asclepius (Replica) and Hygieia’s Necklace (Replica) (2,000 points) * Items bearing the crest of Minax (1,000 points) * Ararat stealables (Ararat Anchor, Ararat Bell, Ararat Figurehead) (750 points) * Golden Fishing Pole and Golden Tinker Tool Kit (500 points) * 2014 Valentine's Day Kittens and Puppies (400 points) * 2013 Carved Pumpkins (400 points) (1,400 points for the two rare pumpkins) * 2013 Heads on a spike (300 points) (6,000 points for the rare head on a spike) * 2013 Pumpkin Carving Kits and 2013 Carvable Pumpkin (200 points) * Pig on a Spit Deed and Note from Cousteau (100 points) * 2014 Chocolate Jelly Beans, 2014 Easter Basket, 2013 Lobster Dinner, 2013 Holiday Candle, 2013 Deed for a Claw Foot Tub, 2013 Alacrity Deed Scroll Book, 16th Anniversary Gift Bag, 16th Anniversary Venus Flytrap, 16thAnniversary Staghorn Fern, 16th Anniversary Japanese Maple, 16thAnniversary Dieffenbachia, 16th Anniversary Plant Deed, 16th Anniversary Platter, 16th Anniversary Card, 16th Anniversary Pony Statuette (50 points) * 2014 Easter Bunny (50 points) (1,000 points for the rare location) * 2014 Marshmallow Ducklings (1 point) Increased the number of uses on each Cleanup Britannia slayer instruments from 250 use to 450 uses. Players will no longer receive turn in points for ephemeral items. Players will now be able to combine similar Tokuno style pigments up to a maximum of 50 uses by double clicking the first pigment and then targeting the second pigment to combine them. 17th anniversary gifts All players at least 30 days old who log in between September 1 2014 at 12:00 AM ET and October 15 2014 at 11:59 PM ET will receive the following, * Marble Bar sections partially hueable by furniture dye tubs natural dyes and pigments. ** 2 countertop sections ** 1 countertop section that can be used as a container ** 1 Sink that can be filled with water from a water pitcher * A Bar sign that can be illuminated by double clicking on it. * An Anniversary Broadsword from a member of the UO Team. * An Embroidered Bar towel with the name of a character from Ultima including a rare chance at your character’s name ** Mariah ** Geoffrey ** Katrina ** Jaana ** Shamino ** Dupre ** Blackthorn ** Dawn ** Iolo ** Minax ** Mondain ** Gwenno ** Julia ** Hawkwind ** Nystul ** Anon ** Clainin ** Relvinian ** Exodus ** Captain Johne ** Astaroth ** Faulinei ** Nosfentor Bug fixes * Special Move: Dismount mana cost increased to 25 from 20. Ranged dismount now lasts 8 seconds while melee remains at 10 seconds. * Players that use AOE special attacks will no longer become aggressive to their own pets * All Despicable Quivers and Unforgiven Veils will now be blessed by default. * Item insurance costs will no longer be reset when switching subservers. * Blackthorn’s Dungeon has been added to the corrupted crystal portal Classic client 7.0.35 * Cliloc Changes * Art Additions Enhanced client 4.0.35 Enhance Client Update in collaboration with community member Pinco. NOTE: Older custom UIs will no longer function. Skills window * Added the customizable auto-lock value * Added the lock all skills button * Added the all skills down button * Modified the skill tracker with the option to show all the skills above 0 Containers * Grid legacy * Ctrl + Right click to unstack 1 item * Stackable double icon (like CC) in grid view * Contents label now displays number of items and weight * Added the comma to quantities in list view * On list view you will be able to see the check values, charges, uses of items, and the skill affected by scrolls of alacrity and transcendence * On grid view you will be able to see the charges and uses on the corner (like quantities) * Containers uses/amounts on grid mode now shows the number in “K” format * Alternate container grid * Toggle container grid * The backpack (and sub-containers) and the bankbox now saves the scroll position. * The containers grid will be visible only if there is something inside the container. * Double clicking a container instead of the transfer crate now will unpack it instead of opening it. Known Issue: container must be double clicked twice * The containers now have a limit of 300 slots on the grid mode. Any container with more than 300 slots (like the moving crate that has 9999) will be turned into list view and the button to change between list and grid mode will be hidden. This amount of items could be increased, but it will freeze the client when the player opens the container. Agents * Organizer, this agent will allow the user to move a specific list of items or item types from one container to another * Restock, this agent allows a user to set an item count limitation on a container and restocks up to that limitation when used * Scavenger, this agent allows a user to set items types to be picked up when using object handles * Buy, this agent allows a user to buy items from a vendor based on an item type list * Sell, this agent allows a user to sell items to a vendor based on an item type list * Undress, this agent allows a user will remove equipped items based on an item list into a specified container * Vacuum action, this action executes multiple agents at once Buff/debuff status bar * New style * Timer over each buff * Rotation * Effect to warn that something has been added Mobile on screen bar * Sorted by distance * Show dock spots for different notoriety * Allows filters for mobile names * The pet's dock spot shows the current followers number and the max on the title. Health bars * New style * Added the mobile arrow: ** The mobile arrow is visible when the mouse is over a health bar and shows where the mobile is in the game area ** The mobile arrow color matches the mobile’s notoriety * Percentage of life shown * Summon timer * Buttons: ** Word of death button which is Spellweaving skill dependent ** Inventory for pets with available backpacks ** Bod request ** Talk for older quests ** Red, green, blue buttons customizable for spells: *** Each button allows to switch the spell between 3 choices *** You can change the 3 choice that you can make with the context menu on each button or can be changed from User Settings -> Healthbars *** Each choice of spell you make will affect only the mobile where you made it *** Changing the 3 choices from User Settings will affect all the mobiles. Example: if you set the choice 2 to the red button (Resurrection) on a mobile, then you change that choice from User Settings to Greater Cure, you will have Greater Cure instead of Resurrection on that mobile. Party health bars * New style * Removed self-party health bar * Added notoriety aura and party portraits * Buttons red, green, blue buttons customizable for spells * Added little crown to mark the party leader Atlas map update * Waypoints * The map now tells the player the name of the area/city/shop they are in if the area has a name * Compass that help the player to find a waypoint * Tilt map function * Waypoint search tool * The map zoom is saved through sessions. * The marker of priests of Mondains (visible only when you are dead), are now red while the wandering healer are blue. * Party members’ markers also shows the current health (if the data is available) * Opening a SOS message now will show a dialog that will ask if you want to create a marker on the map for the shipwreck location. Tracking * Everything that has being tracked by the tracking skill or the boat tracking has a marker on the map of the tracked object’s location. Object handle * New filters (with action for quick changes and text filters) * Opening a corpse through the object handle will automatically hide the label for 30 minutes for all the characters using the same PC Target window * Auto-restore target on interface reload * Added the distance label * Added the common actions buttons to the current target * Target window lock Game area * Now the size is saved separately for each character * Lock button to prevent accidental moving Paperdoll * New item properties info (? button): ** Shows the active item properties ** The search box allow to search through every existing property * Lockable location * New layout * New slots with durability check: ** No colors if the slot with item has more than 50% durability ** Orange if the slot with item has durability greater than 10% and lesser than 50% ** Red if the slot with item has durability less than 10% Hotbar * CTRL + DRAG on any hotbar slot allows you to drag the hotbar (even if it’s locked) * SHIFT + DRAG on any hotbar slot or on the handle, allows to move the hotbar and all the other hotbars anchored to the one you clicked. NOTE: the snap utility doesn’t work when you drag a group of hotbars * It is now possible to customize the borders for each hotbar slot * Current target spell distance check: disable the button if the current target is out of range * Mana check: if the player doesn’t have enough mana, the spell/ability gets disabled (with blue shade instead of gray) * Skill check: if the player doesn’t have reach the skill level to cast a spell or use a special ability, the slot will be disabled (gray color). Known Issue: if user is in Wraith Form they will not be able to recall through hotbar action * Added a cooldown to the following items: ** Bandages ** Healing Potions ** Enchanted Apple ** Grapes of Wrath ** Talismans * Added a cooldown to the following spells: ** Evasion ** Attunement ** Ethereal Voyage ** Magic Reflection * Added a cooldown for usable skills * Removed the target type selection from the spells/abilities that doesn’t require a target * If a spell/special is disabled, the tooltip will tell you why * Added the quantity alert on hotbar’s slots: ** Available only for items ** If enabled will provide a red highlight that gets always more visible if the item amount get lower than 20 units * Changed the hotkey color indicator based on the secondary button (ctrl/shift/alt/none) instead of trying to fit the whole text in a slot: ** None: white ** Control: red ** Shift: blue ** Alt: green ** Control + Alt: yellow ** Control + Shift: fuchsia ** Shift + Alt: aqua ** Control + Shift + Alt: dark purple * Added new options to the hotbars (accessible by right clicking the arrow on the handle): ** The arrow on the handle allows the player to open/close the hotbar ** You can set the color of the handle ** You can set a text for the horbar (the text will uses the handle color) ** you can change the text location ** you can choose if the hotbar must close on the left or on the right ** you can lock the hotbar with the handle * Added a new option: Auto-Hide. This options keep the hotbar hidden unless you put the mouse over it. * Hotbars cannot go outside the game window offset (so it can’t get lost by mistake) * Hotbars can now be collapsed with the little arrow button on the handle * SHIFT + CLICK on the arrow to collapse the hotbar, will collapse all the hotbars anchored to the one you clicked * If a hotbar has 1 or more hotbars anchored, there will be an option to “Destroy Hotbars Group” * If you do CTRL + DRAG on an item(inside the backpack/paperdoll)/macro/action/spell/skill/special ability, it will create a “Block Bar” that is an equivalent of the single icons of the CC client. ** The block bar cannot be locked/unlocked ** The block bar can have just 1 slot and cannot be resized ** The block bar can be moved in the same way it has been created (CTRL + DRAG) ** The block bar has the same features of a hotbar including the border customization, cooldown, etc… ** You can use SHIFT + DRAG to move it in group like the other hotbars. * Created a new menu bar using the hotbars * The menu hotbar can be customized like all the hotbars, but can’t be destroyed Actions * Added the main menu actions * Added the equipment category that will provide more versions (with a different icon) of the default “equip items” action ** The equip items action now has the button “Clear Items List” * Added the following category for item equipment: ** Super slayers ** Lesser Slayers ** Talisman Slayers ** Worker’s Talismans * Cursor Targeting: ** Added “cancel cursor target” action * The Delay action now needs the time value to be written manually from the player instead of using the slider, this way the delay could be of any amount of seconds * Targeting: ** Added smart previous target: this action cycle back through the current target taken (only if still available) ** Added smart next target: this action cycle forward through the current target taken (only if still available). This cycle only through mobiles that can be seen on the mobiles on screen list ** Added smart nearest target: this action take the current target of the nearest mobile using the mobiles on screen list ** Added target severely injured follower ** Added target severely injured mobile ** Added target severely injured party member ** Added target first item: target the first item inside a specified container ** Added target by type: target an item of a specified type inside the backpack (or sub containers) * Pet Targeting ** Provides 5 store default pet and 5 target default pet actions. Those actions can be used for a pet healing macros so if you change the default pet N all the macros that uses the target default pet N will be changed at once * Object Targeting ** Provides 5 store default object and 5 target default object actions. Those actions works exactly like the pet targeting * Petballs: ** Provides several petball targeting actions that can be used inside a macro followed by “Use Targeted Object” to use a specific crystal ball of pet summoning * Mounts: ** Provides several mount targeting actions that can be used inside a macro followed by “Use Targeted Object” to ride a specific pet * Bard’s Slayers and Super Slayers: ** Provides several instrument targeting actions that can be used inside a macro followed by “Use Targeted Object” to use a specific instrument * Pet Commands: ** Added the stable commands * Boat commands: ** Added target boat wheel (it works like the mount actions) ** Added several missing commands: slow back/forward, forward/back one and start/stop tracking * Cannons: ** Added 9 target stored actions with a cannon icon with the number label for easy working with cannons without having a lot of macros * Communication: ** Added all the missing commands for home management, and other commands like “recsu”, “recdu”, “ord” and “an ord”. ** Added the button for quickly asking for bods and bribe * Player Context Menu: ** All the actions that can be done through the player context menu * Items/Abilities: ** Added an action to load shrunkens into a ninja belt * Crafting Utilities: ** Unravel Item ** Imbue Last ** Alter Item ** Enhance Item ** Repair Item ** Smelt Item ** Make Last * Added the following actions to the “Other” category: ** Toggle Foliage ** Ignore player ** Toggle legacy containers ** Ignore Mouse Actions On self ** Toggle Sound ** Toggle Sound Effects ** Toggle Music ** Toggle Footsteps ** Use English Item Names ** Export Items to file ** Close all containers ** Close all corpses ** Vacuum (mass organizer action) ** Undress agent ** Close all healthbars ** Drop into container ** Dress what you are currently holding ** Drop what you are currently holding ** Toggle Trap Box ** Toggle loot bag ** Toggle alpha mode ** Toggle scale mode ** Switch object handle ** Healthbar from current target ** Get type id ** Get hue id ** Ignore item ** Clear ignored item list ** Toggle block other paperdolls Status window * Updated the style of the default version: ** Added 3 quick spells buttons (like for party healthbars) ** Added the guards button which allows the player to call the guards. Only available within a Justice region ** Added the lock button ** Added the menu button which allows the player to open his context menu. ** Added the latency bar: *** Putting the mouse over will show the numeric value of the latency and the packet loss *** The bar has 3 stages: **** low latency (less than 250): green bar, full bar **** medium latency (less than 650): yellow bar, half bar **** high latency (more than 650): red bar, 1/3 of the bar ** Added the notoriety aura that shows the current player notoriety color ** Added the advanced status: *** Hit points, mana and stamina blocks can be moved and locked separately. *** The labels for numeric hit points, mana and stamina can be seen by moving the mouse over the character face, or by activating the option “Always show hp, mana, stamina” (like for the default status) *** The advanced status also have the 3 spells buttons, the character menu and the guards buttons *** The advanced status uses the latency bar like the default status. *** The advanced status uses the notoriety aura like the default status. Added a new shopkeeper gump * The gump provides a search line (to help the player find what they are seeking) * Double clicking an item icon, allows to type the amount manually. * Provide the Buy agent trigger (while buying) * Provide the Sell agent trigger (while selling) Settings * Now the checkboxes can be selected also by clicking the label * Added more settings to the “Options” category: ** Atlas settings ** Center Screen Text settings ** Block war on pets/party/guild * Added new options categories: ** Overhead text: all the options related to overhead text ** Healthbars: all the options related to healthbars and the player status ** Containers: all the options related to containers ** Mobiles bar: the settings for the mobiles bar * Added the center screen text alert for the following events: ** Initial server going down message ** Artifact received (“for your valor …”, “A special gift…”, “You notice the crest of Minax…”, “You recover an artifact bearing …”) ** Gorgon lenses destroyed (“your lenses crumble…”) ** Bone machete destroyed (“your bone handled machete snaps…”) ** Void pool battle begins ** Void pool battle lost ** Beacon vulnerable (“*A sound roars in the distance…Minax’s Beacon is vulnerable to attack!!*”) ** You are free (“You can move again!”) ** Disarmed (debuff based) ** Webbed (debuff based) ** Stoned (debuff based) ** Slowed Down (debuff based) ** Panic (debuff based) ** Blood Oath (debuff based) ** Low HP (<= percentage player life) ** Low HP Pet (<= percentage pet life) ** NOTE: Low HP Pet and Low HP overrides every other center screen text. Low HP overrides Low HP Pet Added the war/peace shield * The player can move it around with the handle that appears by moving the mouse on the top of the shield * It can be disabled from user settings Added the sound to the following emotes * Sounds only audible to local client * *yawn* * *sigh* * *shh* / *shush* * *scream* * *puke* * *oops* * *oooh* * *oh* * *no* * *laugh* * *kiss* * *huh* * *hic* * *hey* * *growl* * *groan* * *giggle* * *gasp* * *yeah* * *whistle* * *spit* * *snore* * *sniff* * *sneeze* * *yell* * *fart* * *cry* * *cough laugh* * *cough* * *clear throat* * *cheer* * *burp* * *blownose* * *applaud* * *ahha* * *ah* Miscellaneous * Changed the damage color numbers to match the CC colors: ** Player gets damage: red ** Player deals damage: yellow ** (NEW) Player’s pet deals damage: purple * When the player perform a special attack, the special attack name will appear over the target head as proof that has been successful * Now it is possible to use spaces on pet names * Added the logout cooldown: ** If the player tries to logout before 2 minutes are passed after the last fight, he gets a warning so he will know that if he logout he will be unable to switch character ** When the warning is present the player can still logout by pressing the “OK” button ** The cooldown is visible only 2 minutes after a fight, if the cooldown is 0, the player is able to logout normally * Added more options to the standard dye tub gump: ** Added some named colors to pick from ** Added the button “Pick!” that allows the player to copy the color of an item (if available from the standard tub) * Treasure map windows doesn’t shows the “pin id” anymore and the frame has been fixed * Added several icons for macros * Dragging items will shows the amount you are dragging. Known Issue: this works sporadically * Added the legacy runebook gump * Double clicking on the targeting window for banker/mint will open the bankbox * Double clicking on the targeting window for vendor will open the buy gump * Added an exclamation mark over the head of the quest givers * Added a new version of the Vendor Search gump * Spellbooks now use CC style * Added TC Tools Category:Publishes